A Christmas (Love) Story
by shipper727
Summary: Ally Dawson's parents just cancelled on her and now she'll be spending Christmas alone. That is, until her power goes out. Unwillingly, she heads over to Austin Moon's apartment. And what she finds there is a Merry Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Merry Christmas! I can't sleep so I decided to write this fic. Just a Christmas one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

My keys dropped to the pavement with a heavy clunk, and I sighed as I bent to pick them up. I shifted the bags with all of my Christmas Eve groceries to the side, so I could twist my key into the slot of my apartment.

I adored my apartment. It was more like half of a house, that was located in pretty much the middle of nowhere, but absolutely gorgeous in the winter. Snow covered the roof, and the trees made the backyard seem like a winter wonderland. I'd bought the house three years ago, right out of college.

The only downside to the house, was my housemate. The house was split almost down the middle. I lived on the left, while Austin Moon lived on the right.

Austin was hands down, a jerk. He went out of his way to annoy and taunt me, and frankly, the man drove me crazy.

I felt something cold and wet slide down my back, and I just about jumped out of my shoes.

Dropping my brown bags, I scratched frantically at my back, trying to stop the cold.

"Oh my god," said a voice from behind me. "You're adorable when you jump around like that."

I froze, and turned slowly. Behind me, Austin had his hands in his pockets, a grin on his stupidly handsome face.

Even through my fog of anger, I couldn't help but notice how attractive Austin was.

His floppy blond hair stood straight up, and his cheekbones could have been sculpted by Michel Di Angelo.

"Austin, aren't we a little old to be throwing snow balls?" I growled at him.

He leaned against the doorway, looking completely at ease. "Isn't that what Christmas is for? Being a little kid again."

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't quite keep the smile off my face. "Austin. I'm pretty sure that only counts if you don't act like a kid the entire year."

He laughed, his shoulder still blocking me from getting through the front door. "I like to keep the Christmas spirit alive all year."

"Whatever, Austin." I pushed against his hard body, making my body tingle a little, so I could get into my apartment.

Shutting the door on Austin's departing figure, I set my groceries on the counter.

I loved to cook, and Christmas Eve was always a chance to go wild in the kitchen. I opened the fridge, humming, as I began to get out all the things I would need for dinner.

My parents were flying in for Christmas this year, and I was so excited. My work and the fact that i lived in the middle of no where made my life pretty solitary. And I didn't mind that. But no one wants to spend Christmas alone.

Turning up the Christmas station, I began to cook.

* * *

The sound of my phone blaring "All I Want for Christmas is You," brought me out of my cooking faze.

The caller ID read Parents, and I smiled. They were probably almost here.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Ally." My mother's voice sounded worried. "I'm afraid we have bad news."

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

My mom paused. "Well, sweetheart. Because of all the snow our flight got cancelled, and, well, we aren't going to be able to come for Christmas after all."

My heart plummeted, and I sat down on the couch. I was going to spend Christmas alone.

"Ally, honey, are you still there?"

I swallowed. "Yeah, mom, I'm still here."

"Ally, we're so sorry sweetheart and if there was any other way-"

"Mom." I cut her off. She would ramble all night if I let her. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

My mom breathed out an obvious sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you understand. And don't worry, dear, we'll try to fly out as soon as possible."

"All right, mom. I'll, uh, see you both soon then."

Hanging up, I fell back against my couch. This sucked. Royally.

Dragging my feet, I got up to put all of the food in the fridge. What was the point in cooking a big meal if it was just going to be me eating it?

Resigning myself to a Christmas Eve in front of the tv, I sat down on the couch. Flipping through the channels, I stopped on a romcom where someone would probably discover that the true meaning of Christmas was family.

I only got through a few minutes when the power cable sparked and all of my lights went out.

Groaning, I fell back against my couch cushions. "Could this night get any fucking worse?"

Apparently, it could. Within a half hour of the power going out, my house became so incredibly cold I couldn't sit still without freezing my arse off.

The worst part was that when I looked at Austin's half of the house, I realized that his power had so somehow not gone out.

After an hour of the unbearable cold, I had resigned myself to my fate. If I didn't want to freeze to death, I was going to have to spend Christmas with Austin Moon.

Wrapped in a wool blanket, I pulled open my door, and walked across the balcony. Knocking on Austin's door, I pulled my blanket around my shoulders.

Austin opened the door, wearing the most ridiculous Christmas sweater I had ever seen. Okay, maybe it was a little cute, but I was too upset with the world to be happy about it.

He crossed his arms, and smirked at me. "Ally Dawson knocking on _my _door. On Christmas Eve no less."

I rolled my eyes, but bit my tongue. I needed to be nice to him. "The power went out in my apartment, and I was wondering if I could, um, hand out in yours for a bit."

Austin crossed his arms, and one of his eyebrows went up, making him look annoyingly adorable.

"Well, maybe if you say please."

Ugh. I did not want to beg.

"How about if I make you dinner instead?"

Austin thought about it for a second. "All right. I guess that's acceptable."

He stepped back a little, giving me just enough room to slip past him.

I forgot about how annoying he was when I felt how warm his apartment was, though.

"Oh my god. You have a fire!"

I rushed to sit down, putting my freezing hands out in front of me. "That is so nice."

Austin sat down beside me, and I felt my body leaning towards his, craving his body heat.

"I made it this afternoon. Trying to get in the Christmas spirit."

He frowned, and looked at me. "Hey, aren't your parents coming?"

I gaped at him. "How did you know that?"

He sniffed. "Well, I do occasionally notice the things that go on around me."

I hadn't thought he even cared.

"Oh, well. Sorry."

He bumped my shoulder. "It's fine. I was kidding."

I smiled at him, blushing a little. "Well, anyway, they were supposed to, but their flight got cancelled.

He looked at me. "Ah. That sucks."

I nodded, looking back into the fire. "Yes, yes it does. But I'll survive."

"Well, hey I'm alone for Christmas too.

Maybe we could be alone together."

For some reason, Austin's words made my heart skip a beat. I swallowed, Austin was annoying. Hot, but annoying. And I certainly did not have any feelings for him. Right?

I picked myself up from beside the fire. "I'll, uh, be right back. I'm just gonna get the stuff to make dinner with."

He looked a little startled, but nodded.

I was so very confused. I grabbed the food from my fridge, all the while contemplating why the hell Austin Moon was giving me goosebumps.

Pulling the door to Austin's apartment open, I lugged the heavy bags through the door.

Austin surprised me yet again by taking the bags from my arms, and setting them on the kitchen counter.

"Oh. Thanks." I smiled at him.

He grinned at me, his brown eyes so sincere. "No problem."

I started taking things out of the bag, and Austin put his hands in his pockets. "So, do you need any help?"

"Yeah, sure. Could you chop those carrots and put the salad together?" I pointed to all the things he would need.

We worked side by side in the kitchen. Our arms or elbows occasionally brushing, and it felt so entirely. . . domestic. And for some reason, it made me so unbelievably happy.

And more than a little turned on.

"So, Austin how come you're spending Christmas alone?" I wanted to know why he didn't have any friends or family over.

Austin shrugged, and his shoulders distracted me for a second.

"My family couldn't come, and there wasn't anyone I really wanted to invite, except. . ." He trailed off.

"Except who?" I prompted.

"Oh, uh, nothing." He looked a little flustered, the tips of his ears pink.

I gave him a look, but said nothing, turning back to the turkey that I was dressing.

This night was just full of surprisings. I mean I was cooking dinner with Austin Moon. On Christmas.

And sitting down at the table, I decided it was probably one of the best things I'd ever eaten.

We laughed and talked over the food, each of us sharing stories from our childhood Christmases.

Austin was like a completely different person. A person I definitely wanted to get to know better.

We brought our dishes in to the kitchen. I washed and he dried.

"Maybe my power going out wasn't the worst thing in the world. I mean, we both would've spent Christmas alone."

Austin grinned at me. "Thank god something decided to fall on your side of the power line."

I laughed, and handed him a dish. "You know, I kind of thought you hated me before tonight."

Austin stood still. "What? Why would you think that?"

I swallowed. "I mean, you were always teasing me, and I thought that you didn't. . ."

Austin set down the dish he was drying. "Thought that I didn't like you?"

I nodded, my cheeks pink now.

What Austin did next was the biggest surprise all night.

Moving so fast, I didn't have time to react, he placed on hand on either side of my waist, caging me in.

His chest pressed against my back, and shivers raced down my body.

"How could you think I didn't like you?" Austin's voice was hot in my ear, and my brain was turning into mush.

"I, I don't know. I just-"

"Do you still think I hate you?" Austin pressed his waist into me, and I could feel his erection on my ass.

I gulped. "N-no."

Austin's mouth was on my neck now, his lips like fire on my skin. I leaned back against his strong chest, loving being in his arms.

My head tilted even farther back as Austin's lips reached my ear.

"I have a confession."

I gasped, as he bit down on my ear.

"I've always loved you. From the minute I first saw you. . ."

I needed to know how that sentence ended. Twisting around in his arms, I placed my hands on his chest. "You what?"

He pressed his forehead against mine. "I knew you were my forever girl."

My stomach erupted with butterflies.

His forehead was still pressed against mine, his eyes closed.

I placed my hand on his cheek, and he opened his eyes to look at me.

We stared at each other for a moment, and then something erupted.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine, his tongue pressing against mine.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair, holding him to me.

Austin's hands were everywhere. They slipped under my sweater, and I gasped at the feel of his calloused hands against my skin.

Austin picked me up and set me on the counter, never breaking our kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his erection brush against my center.

I moaned, and dragged him closer.

Austin's hot breath was against my ear. "Oh god, Ally. You're so beautiful."

I had never had sex with anyone I really liked, or maybe even loved before, and now I knew why it was so good. Everything felt so much better, because Austin was in my heart.

"Bedroom. Bedroom, now." I patted his back, as he continued to torture me with slow kisses.

Austin's eyes met mine, and he grinned. Picking me up and swinging me, so that I was slung across his shoulder, he moved us to his bedroom.

"Austin." I was giggling like a crazy person.

He winked at me, and then pulled off his sweater and shirt. My heart was beating like crazy. I had never wanted anything the way I wanted Austin Moon.

I lay flat on the bed, my stomach going up and down like crazy.

Austin pulled off his pants, leaving him in tight briefs.

Every part of him was absolutely gorgeous, and I wanted him.

"Austin. Get over here."

Austin grinned, sliding on top of me. "Impatient, are we?"

My hands traveled up his abdomen, feeling his muscles clench under my fingertips.

And then Austin's hands were on my body again, and I lost the ability to think.

He pulled my sweater up over my head. Scooting back, Austin pulled my jeans down over my legs, never breaking our eye contact.

I lay in just my bra and panties, my entire body shaking with anticipation.

Austin moved back over top of me, his chest brushing against my breasts.

The large swell of his erection on my tummy was enough to drive me crazy.

"Oh god, Austin. You feel so good."

Austin kissed down my neck, down into the valley between my breasts.

I arched my back, and Austin took the opportunity to unclasp my bra.

And then his mouth was on my nipples, sucking and biting. It was almost enough to make me come right there.

I slipped my hands into the waistband of Austin's brief, wanting to feel his cock. Wanting it to be inside of me.

My hands ran up and down his length, and Austin shuddered, his mouth biting down hard on one of my nipples.

"Fuck!" I wrapped my free hand into Austin's hair, my back coming all the way off the bed.

Austin's hands danced down my tummy, his fingers rubbing me over my underwear.

"Austin." I moaned, my lips against his neck, my hand still on his cock.

Austin slipped a finger inside my panties, tracing my clit.

It felt so god damn good.

"Austin." It was more of a whimper than a demand. "I need you inside of me."

Austin's eyes met mine, a smile on his face. "I'm gonna make love to you, Ally. On Christmas Eve."

I smiled, but soon Austin was tearing off my panties and positioning himself over top of me.

I was so wet, and the cold air only made it worse.

Austin looked into my eyes as he slid into me.

We both groaned, as he reached the hilt. "Oh, fuck. Ally, you feel so good."

Austin's mouth reached for one of my nipples, and I held on to the bedpost as our bodies moved in unison.

The room was a hot mess of loud groans, and shaky movements and soon I felt my orgasm.

I groaned, as Austin came inside of me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ally."

My hands were on Austin's back, and it almost physically hurt when he disentangled himself from me.

Austin lay down next to me, and I put my head on his chest.

The clock beeped midnight, and Austin laughed.

"What?"

He giggled. "Nothing. It's nothing."

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Now you have to tell me."

Austin smiled. "It's just, every year for Christmas I wish for you. And now I've got you."

* * *

**a/n: I love Christmas. So, if you want I could do a New Years update for these two. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: So this is very late and I am sorry. Like I said, this is a busy month for me. Anyway, here ya are.**

* * *

"Austin!" I giggled. "You are making a mess!"

Austin had egg dripping down his shirt, a product of trying to make pancakes on his own.

"Oh, I'm making a mess, am I?"

Austin's mischievous grin alerted me a second to late what was about to happen. The cold egg slid down my hair, leaving a trail of wet, gooey yoke with it.

I growled, and swiped the dripping yoke off my forehead. "Oh, you are gonna get it!"

Picking up the bag of flour, I grabbed a handful and flung it at him.

Austin coughed, shaking flour out of the blond mess he called his hair. "All right. We can play it that way."

Soon, we were in an all out food fight. Laughing and running around Austin's apartment, our clothes covered in pancake ingredients.

Austin and I had spent the whole week after Christmas together. We'd played in the snow, watched cheesy holiday movies, and roasted marshmallows. All the while, having the best, most mind blowing sex I had ever experienced.

It was like one minute we were little kids pulling pranks on each other, and the next we were fucking like bunnies.

I had never had more fun in my life.

Austin finally caught me, his arms wrapping around my waist and swinging me up in the air.

"Ahhh!" I yelled, giggling so hard I could barely breathe. "Put me down, Austin!"

"Put you down, you say?"

Austin plopped us both down on the couch so that he was on top of me, pinning my arms above my head.

His breath was warm on my face, and his intense brown stare made me feel like I was going to sink into a pile of the goo right on the couch. His hands wrapped around my fingers, and his legs intertwined with mine.

Our laughter stopped abruptly and the sound of our breathing filled my ears. I felt Austin's stomach go up and down, and I could tell my breathing matched his.

"Ally." Austin's voice was so soft and tender. "You probably already know this, but I feel like I should probably say it anyway."

He paused, and a slow panic filled my body. Was he going to break my heart, right after I gave it to him?

Austin took a deep breath. "I love you."

I almost choked from relief. Disentangling my hands from his grip, I punched his shoulder. "I cannot believe you scared me like that!"

"Hey," Austin rubbed his shoulder. "I meant it."

Suddenly, the full effect of his words hit me. He loved _me? _As in plain old Ally Dawson, me.

My hand reached up to caress his cheek, his skin hot under my fingers.

"Austin, I never thought I would say in a million years. But I love you more than I realized it was possible to love anything."

I could see the effect my words had on Austin. His eyes softened and an expression of pure happiness lit up his features.

And then his lips were on mine, my hands framing his face. I grabbed his shirt, holding on for dear life as the kiss flew me over the clouds.

Austin's hand went to my waist, his fingers massaging my skin.

I fumbled with Austin's shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He broke our kiss, sitting up to pull it all the way over his head. I sucked in a deep breath. No matter how many times I saw Austin's bare chest, it would always drive me crazy.

I took a moment just to study the lines and curves of his body. The muscles in his arms and shoulders. The way his stomach moved up and down when he was breathing hard.

I ran my hand down his abdomen, taking all of him in.

Austin's hand slid up my shirt, massaging my breasts. I moaned, encouraging him, and he quickly pulled my shirt off.

Austin unclasped my bra, flinging it across the room. I giggled, but stopped abruptly when I felt Austin's hot mouth on my nipple, sucking and biting at it.

A half-desperate scream left my lips and my back arched. "Austin!"

Austin continued his assault on my other nipple, and I reached down to unbuckle his belt.

My fingers fumbled with the zipper, as Austin continued to distract me. Finally getting his pants down, I felt his erection pushing from his briefs. I massaged him over his briefs, feeling his erection get even bigger.

"Ally." Austin's voice was almost a growl. "You drive me crazy."

I licked my lips. "Right back atcha, buddy."

I felt Austin's laugh as the vibrations ran up my body. "Austin, I'm ready for you."

Austin grinned at me, sitting up so he could pull my jeans off.

"Hmm, I can't be sure. Are you really ready for me?" His lips were on my thigh, working their way inside.

"You could be lying to me. I think I need to make sure you're telling the truth." Each word was followed by a kiss until he had finally reach the line of my panties.

I could hardly breathe, my body was a raging fire. I _needed _him.

Austin tugged the panties down my legs, taking his sweet slow time, and causing me agonizing pain.

I wasn't prepared for his kiss. His tongue swirled around my clit, bringing me to the edge in one swift moment.

"Hmm, well you're certainly wet enough."

My words came out in short pants. "I. . am. . going. . to. . kill. . you-"

He bit down on my clit gently, and I completely forgot what I had been about to say.

"I think you're ready for me." I was almost in the tears when he finally positioned himself over me, sliding into me with one quick motion.

"Oh, god, Ally." Austin groaned. "How can you feel so damn good?"

I breathed out, wanting to feel even more of him. I lifted myself up, wrapping my legs around his waist, feeling him slide in even deeper.

"Jesus fuck." Austin growled, his voice gravelly and sexy as hell.

I couldn't even speak, my brain barely functioning at this point.

Austin began to move his hips, creating a delicious friction that rocked me to my very core.

My breasts slapped against Austin's chest, as he crashed into me, each each wave bringing me closer and closer.

"Ally, come for me, baby. Please come for me." His words sent me skyrocketing over the edge and I felt him follow.

Spent, Austin collapsed down next to me, automatically wrapping his arms around me.

It was a good thing Austin's couch was so big, I could tell that we'd be spending quite a bit of time on it.

I stretched, extending my limbs out, feeling the delicious soreness between my legs.

I felt Austin's eyes on me, expecting my body. I glanced up, feeling a rising happiness as our eyes connected. "What are you looking at?"

Austin's fingers played with my hair, his eyes never leaving mine. "Oh nothing. I was just noticing how we are both still covered in flour and egg."

I grinned. "Nothing a shower can't fix."

Austin smiled, and leaped up, tossing me over my shoulder before I could even blink.

"Oh, I do love you Ally Dawson."

* * *

Later that night, Austin and I were having New Years Eve dinner. We'd spent two hours in the kitchen cooking turkey and beans and potatoes and just about everything one would need for a perfect holiday dinner.

Austin had been acting a little weird the whole time. Almost as if he was nervous. I shook my head. That was crazy. What did he have to be nervous about?

I took a bite of the perfectly prepared turkey and moaned as it melted in my mouth. That caught Austin's attention, a grin lighting up his features.

"Should I be jealous of that turkey?"

I waved my fork in the air. "Probably. We're planning on running away tonight and living off the land."

Austin laughed, but reached over and slid my plate out of my reach.

He grinned at me. "Just in case."

Austin's grin faded suddenly, and he closed his eyes. "Austin, are you alright?" I was genuinely worried about him at this point.

Austin opened his eyes, and looked into me, and the expression on his face took my breath away.

He stood up and walked over to me. I watched as he kneeled on the ground, and brought out a silver ring.

The breath whooshed out of my lungs, and I sat there completely frozen.

"Ally Dawson." Austin swallowed, his eyes completely focused on mine. "I know this is absolutely crazy and we haven't even been together that long, but I have loved you since the first moment I saw you, and I cannot picture my life without you in it."

Austin took my hand in his, placing it against his cheek. "And I don't even have a real ring yet, but I'll get you one. I'd get you anything you wanted. I love you, Ally Dawson, to the moon and back."

A single tear slipping down Austin's cheek is what finally did me in. Before I knew it I was blubbering like an idiot. Austin stood up, putting his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Ally, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just-"

I shut him up with a kiss. Breaking away, I placed my forehead against his. "Of course I'll marry you, Austin. I love you."

Austin grinned, the most relieved expression on his face. He buried his head in my neck and I held him in a hug.

I could not have picture myself here even just a week ago, but life changes, and I was so glad mine had. Austin was everything I had never know I wanted, and now I got to be his wife.

* * *

**a/n: In which I am sappy as shit.**


End file.
